Hextor
| domini = Distruzione, Guerra, Legge, Male | domini5 = Guerra | arma preferita = Mazzafrusto }} Hextor è la divinità Oeridiana della Guerra, del Massacro e della Tirannia. Descrizione Di solito Hextor si presenta come un orribile umanoide a sei braccia dalla pelle grigia con delle zanne che sporgono dalla mascella inferiore. Ognuna delle sua braccia regge un'arma differente: un falchion, un mazzafrusto, un ascia da battaglia, una spada lunga, un piccone da battaglia e una mazza; inoltre è protetto da un'armatura a scaglie sulla quale sono incisi numerosi disegni di teschi. La sua seconda forma è quella di un un uomo atletico dai capelli scuri, pelle chiara e dal bell'aspetto. Relazioni Hextor è filgio di Stern Alia e fratellastro e nemico giurato di Heironeous, e il figlio di Stern Alia. Un secondo fratello, Stratis, è deceduto. Hextor ha una lunga rivalità con Erythnul, da cui ha preso la sfera di influenza sulla guerra. Ha anche inimicizie di lunga data con Al'Akbar, Allitur, Delleb, Ehlonna, Fharlanghn, Hlal, Incabulos, Johydee, Kord, Kurell, Llerg, Mayaheine, Obad-Hai, Pelor, Pholtus, Rao, Rudd, St. Cuthbert, la dea dei draghi Tamara, Trithereon, Vatun, Zagyg e Zodal. Hextor riserva particolare animosità verso sua madre, che non riuscì a ungerlo nel meersalm che ha donato ad Heironeous la sua invulnerabilità. Recentemente ha contribuito a sterminare la chiesa di sua madre in Medegia. Hextor trova a volte Olidammara fastidioso, ma lo tollera a causa del suo senso dell'umorismo. Hextor è un forte alleato di Beltar, Bralm, Kyuss, Nerull, Wastri e Wee Jas. Egli ha una sorta di compromesso con i Signori dei Nove e con i pantheon degli orchi e dei goblin. I suoi sacerdoti spesso lavorano insieme a sciamani e sacerdoti di Bahgtru, Gruumsh, Khurgorbaeyag, Ilneval, Maglubiyet e Nomog-Geaya. Si crede che Hextor abbia fatto accordi con Tiamat. Hextor ha guadagnato le sua braccia in più da un gruppo misteriosamente conosciuto come i "Signori del Male", e in cambio lavora per loro. Adoratori Si possono trovare congregazioni di seguaci di Hextor ad Alhaster e soprattutto in tutto il Regno del Nord, dove la chiesa di Hextor è la religione ufficiale dello Stato. La fede di Hextor è stata storicamente più concentrata nel Grande Regno. Per un periodo, la Sede di Medegia è stata governata da un chierico di Hextor e, inoltre, secondo una leggenda un regno Aerdi conosciuto come le Terre delle Lame di Medegia era dominato dai fedeli di Hextor. La Cattedrale di Hextor è al centro del palazzo di Grenell a Eastfair. L'imponente cattedrale è caratterizzata dalle statue di guerrieri Aerdy, dalle splendide vetrate, fregi e murali che rappresentano scene di battaglie storiche di Oeridiani contro orchi, goblin e Flan. Altri importanti cattedrali nel Regno del Nord sono la Spira di Malachite a Delaric, guidata dal patriarca Krennden e la Basilica del Flagello a Bellport, guidata dal patriarca Halldrem La chiesa di Hextor insegna che il mondo è un luogo spietato . Il forte governa sui deboli, e che il potere è l'unica obiettivo a cui si deve mirare. La crudeltà e la spietatezza sono strumenti necessari. L'ordine deve essere forgiato dal caos e la legge dall'anarchia, ma l'ordine non ha senso senza la volontà di farlo rispettare. I tiranni devono essere rispettati, e i dissidenti devono essere oppressi o uccisi. Gli schiavi devono obbedire ai loro padroni. Gli adoratori non malvagi di Hextor abbracciano la sicurezza e l'ordine che egli porta. Essi credono che solo la durezza dell'ordine di Hextor può creare una giustizia perfetta, e che questo fine giustifichi i mezzi usati per il suo raggiungimento. Tuttavia, essi preferiscono prima educare i non credenti, e usare la forza solo nel caso che gli altri mezzi falliscano. Credono che la schiavitù sia un male necessario, roccia su cui è costruita la civiltà. Si curano dei loro schiavi, ma insistono sul fatto che gli schiavi debbano obbedire alla volontà del loro padrone senza esitare. Chierici Le vesti tradizionali del clero di Hextor sono color rosso sangue. La gerarchie della chiesa di Hextor è prettamente militare e gli aspiranti chierici si sottopongono ad un addestramento durissimo e rigoroso. Solo coloro disposti a sottostare a mesi di abusi divengono infine chierici. Non è quindi sorprendente che vogliano poi fare i prepotenti e stabilire il proprio predominio sugli altri. I chierici di Hextor spesso collaborano con i diavoli, a volte con il patrocinio dei Duchi degli Inferi. Un esempio è Zbavra, un chierico di Hextor che fa parte della corte di Mammon. Il capo titolare della Chiesa di Hextor è Grenell, Grande Re del Regno del Nord. Paladini I sacri guerrieri di Hextor sono comunemente conosciuti come Guardie Nere o Antipaladini. Gli oscuri guerrieri di Hextor seguono un distorto codice d'onore che in qualche modo è parallelo a quello di Heironeous. In questo codice la forza, l'onore personale e la vittoria sono di primaria importanza. Gli antipaladini di Hextor non sottovalutano il potere della paura e quindi usano armi e armature che possano già visivamente intimidire i propri nemici. La Triade d'Ebano :Vedi l'articolo principale: Triade d'Ebano Questa setta eretica cerca di unire Vecna, Hextor e Erythnul in un'unica entità. Artefatti e Reliquie le reliquie più famose legate ad Hextor sono i Guanti del Signore Sanguinario e la Catena della Deferenza. *I Guanti del Signore Sanguinario: questi guanti d'arme stillano sangue lentamente, sangue che sembra provenire dal nulla. Il portato di questi guanti vede i suoi incantesimi a contatto potenziati. *La Catena della Deferenza: si crede che queste catene siano state create a partire da delle manette nella prigione-fortezza di Hextor. Possono domare la volontà di chiunque sia in lotta con il portatore della reliquia. Templi e Rituali I seguaci di Hextor costruiscono i loro templi-fortezza in posizioni strategiche, ad esempio confluenze di fiumi o passi di montagna. Questi templi sono luoghi sanguinosi, cupi e oscuri e al loro interno hanno in genere grandi forge con cui costruiscono armi e armature per coloro che aiutano la causa della tirannia. Templi di Hextor tendono ad operare apertamente, lavorando fianco a fianco con le leggi del paese. Nei rituali Hextoriani spesso si canta e si suonano strumenti a fiato che intonano note dissonanti; inoltre vi sono urla, grida e il clangore delle armi. I seguaci di Hextor pronunciano potenti giuramenti in battaglia, come "Forza nella vittoria!", "La misericordia è per i deboli!" o "Morte agli indegni!", riferimenti non troppo velati a Heironeous e ai suoi adoratori. Inoltre i rituali di Hextor onorano i rapporti tra compagni impari come quello tra schiavo e padrone e quello tra soldato e ufficiale. Le preghiere a Hextor esprimono i concetti come leggi, come ad esempio: "lo schiavo non contraddirà il padrone, poiché tale è la legge di Hextor". Inoltre enunciano spesso "Sarà fatta la sua volontà!". La Prova della Forza Prima di avanzare di grado, un sacerdote di Hextor deve dimostrare la sua abilità marziale e la sua idoneità a comandare. La natura di queste imprese è varia, ma sono tutte rivelate tramite la preghiera e la rivelazione divina. Possono variare da prove di resistenza che possono essere eseguite all'interno delle mura del tempio, fino a sacrileghe crociate contro le forze del bene. Reame Il regno di Hextor è la cittadella di Forteflagello che sorge su Avalas, primo strato del piano di Acheronte. E' un edificio in ferro e pietra cinto da molte mura e gremito di torri di guardia e macchine da guerra. Lì, Hextor presiede sue legioni mentre si allenano nella struttura più interna del reame, il Grande Colosseo. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Hextor 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Hextor in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Bruce R. Cordell. Bastion of Faith. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #67. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Jason H. Haley. "The Allure of Evil." Dragon Magazine #361. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071112 *Gary Holian. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dungeon Magazine #104. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Chris Pramas. "The Armies of Thalos." Dragon Magazine #287. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2001. *-----. "The Empire of Ravilla." Dragon Magazine #285. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2001. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Heironeous." Dragon Magazine #354. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Core Beliefs: Hextor." Dragon Magazine #356. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, non pubblicato. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano